


you make me laugh real hard

by ssw



Series: in for a penny. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, bladder desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssw/pseuds/ssw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek spend the day out with the pack before going to to the Stilinski house to hang out alone. Stiles over estimates himself and Derek proves himself to be the best boyfriend ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me laugh real hard

**Author's Note:**

> warning: bladder desperation. Stiles pees himself. Don't like don't read. 
> 
> Inspired by dylan obrien holding his crotch in an interview.

It was early evening, Stiles and Derek had parted from the rest of the pack after a shopping trip (Lydia demanded it) and an early dinner, and they'd headed back to Stiles. His dad was on an evening so they had the place alone. They were lounging on the couch, talking about everythin and nothing, when Stiles started fidgeting. Derek decided to ignore it, putting it down to Stiles usual restlessness.   
  
He sits forward quite suddenly, startling Derek from his relaxed state leaning back on the opposite arm of the couch to his boyfriend. Stiles, however, barrels on with what he was saying, gesturing enthuiastically. Derek grins at his boyfriends exciting, continuing to watch him. He was zoned out from what Stiles was saying when he noticed his hand drift down to his crotch. Derek eyed the hand, watching Stiles dig his fingers into the material.   
  
Whatever Stiles said next had him let out a bark of laughter, leaning forward and effectively pressing his hand harder against his crotch.  
  
"Do you have to pee?" Derek blurts out.  
  
Stiles eyes widen in horror and he freezes with his hand still between his legs. "Um."  
  
Derek sighs. "You know you don't have to be embarrased about it."  
  
"I'm not embarrased," Stiles squeaks, blush high on his cheek. Derek raises an eyebrow, sighing when Stiles just winces and squeezing himself with both hands this time, his legs bouncing up and down. "Aw, fuck."  
  
"Just go," Derek tells him, trying to sound reassuring.  
  
"I, um. I don't think I can move?"  
  
"You've got to be kidding."  
  
"I was distracted! And then I thought I could wait until you left and then I laughed and-" Stiles breaks off with a whine, pressing his thighs together and trapping his hand between them.   
  
Derek sits up properly, feeling awkward as he watches his 19 year old boyfriend squirm like a toddler.   
  
"Can I...help?"  
  
"Oh yeah just hold my dick" he chokes out, blushing even harder. "Dude no."  
  
"I could get you a bottle?"  
  
"Don't think I can actually let go off my dick long enough to piss in a bottle."  
  
Derek makes a noise of frustration. "Fine. Fine. Just- just pee a little."   
  
"What?!"  
  
"Pee a little and then stop when you can hold it long enough to make it to the bedroom."  
  
"Nopenopenope."  
  
"Stiles-"  
  
"No, Derek! I'm not a fucking child!"  
  
"Your the one who got in this state!"  
  
"I know," he whimpers, rocking on the edge of his seat. Derek sighs, looking around the room for inspiration before turning back to him apologetically."  
  
"I'm so sorry about this," he says, causing Stiles to frown. His confusion gives Derek enough time to lean forward and tickle Stiles sides. Stiles shrieks, shooting up in order to escae and immediately letting out a groan. twisting his legs and bending over. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly.  
  
"Fuckfuckfcuk," Stiles gasps under his breath. Derek watches Stiles, hynotized by the site off him. The noises he was making under his breath were similar to the nooises  he made during sex and the look of relief crossing his face was similar to the expression he sported after sex.   
  
Finally, Stiles straightens up, blushing and sheepish, avoiding Dereks gaze.   
  
"Stiles..." Derek sighs, stepping forward to hug his boyfriend. Stiles steps back, hugging himself. "Don't be embarassed. It wasnt your fault. I was the one who tickled you."  
  
"But I was the one desperate enough to piss myself, fully clothed, in my living room, in front of my boyfriend."  
  
"Seriouly, stop worrying about it. You had to go. I'm not judging you."  
  
"I'm judging me!"  
  
Derek sighs, sensing this wasn't an argument he was going to win. "Look... just go upstairs and get cleaned up. I'll make sure the carpets clean while you're doing that and neither of us will mention this again."  
  
Stiles hesistates before nodding, darting forward to give Derek a small kiss of gratitude before rushing upstairs. Derek sighs, looking around the empty living room, confused by his reaction to his boyfriend pissing himself. He jumps when the front door opens, turning to see the Sheriff coming into the living room.  
  
"Hey, Derek," he greets, coming into the room and frowning. "Where's Stiles?"  
  
"He, uh- he's upstairs," Derek smiles tightly, shifting to stand over the small wet spot on the floor and hopefully hide it from the Sheriff. He notices the movement, however, and glances down, raising an eyebrow and sighing.  
  
"Did he-?"   
  
"I'm not sure I'm meant to say."  
  
"So he did," the Sheriff sighs. "Look just take a seat. I'll clean that up. As impressive as it is that you were willing to stand in your boyfriends piss and, I'm guessing, clean it up, I'm his dad. I'll do it."  
  
Derek nods, doing as the Sheriff says and sits down, feeling awkward as he watches the Sheriff get a bucket off water and a rag, scrubbing at the wet patch. When the Sheriff sits back, job done, and goes to stand up, Stiles comes bounding into the room in fresh, dry clothes, hair wet from his quick shower.   
  
"Derek, I-" he stops in his tracks, seeing his dad and groaning, turning and stomping out of the room in embarassment. The Sheriff just sighs, going after Stiles to comfort him.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I actually have some flashback scene ideas, is anyone interested in reading them?


End file.
